Dark Knuckles
"There are many who have tried to surpass us and reach what we guard. What sets you apart from the dead?" '' -''--''Silver-ranked Dark Knuckle These monsters are extremely strong and leave no evidence upon defeat. Influenced by Darknuts, Iron Knuckles and the Garo belief of death, these are some of the most intimidating husks you'll ever encounter. Clad from the top of their head to the soles of their feet in complete armour, they are difficult to slay. Leaving no rewards themselves as their husks burn away into nothingness (Because magic), usually a chest containing various magical goodies will appear after they all have been defeated. The colour of their armour is identical to their rank, always clad in shadows save the silver ranked ones. The armour of the Silver Rank Dark Knuckles is a gleaming silver, pure and untarnished. They carry heavy axes that cannot be carried by any mortal means with the blades reaching out to be about four feet across. They stand a tall eight feet and emit a shadowy aura once awakened. While they are dormant, they act either as statues standing completely still or as an honour guard, moving around and with their summoner or ward. Each rank of Knuckle carries a second form when it takes enough damage, burning away most of the heavy plated armour and revealing chain-mail underneath with a thin slate of armour for the chain-mail to be attached too. These demons have no mortal bodies inside of them unless one was imprisoned inside, so they are simply living husks of armour. Upon reaching their second form, most Dark Knuckles will toss their axe at their opponent for a free attack before drawing a five-foot sword and beginning to duel. As its heavier armour burns away, it gains a DEX boost at the cost of a lower Armour rating. '''Bronze Rank' These are the weakest of the Knuckle classes but are still substantially powerful. The most common one to encounter, even high-level dark wizards have difficulty summoning one to guard their treasures or transport. Stats First Form Second Form Abilities -Gravity: This units attacks ignore Armour. (First Form only) -Transformation: When this unit's health reaches 12 or lower it will toss away its axe to deal 1 D4 of Armour Piercing damage to whomever it hits. Its armour will burn off as it throws its axe, reducing armour but increasing DEX. It will then draw out a sword to continue fighting. This is a Reaction ability. (It happens as soon as the requirements are met, regardless of turn order.) -Charmless: You cannot attempt to seduce or use CHA rolls to influence this creature. It is a suit of armour, what do you expect?! (Both Forms) Iron Rank The second rank of the Dark Knuckles, these are essentially just a tougher Bronze Rank. Be wary of the Aura ability though as it adds a lot of hidden power. Stats First Form Second Form Abilities -Gravity: This units attacks ignore Armour. (First Form only) -Transformation: When this unit's health reaches 24 or lower it will toss away its axe to deal 1 D6 of Armour Piercing damage to whomever it hits. Its armour will burn off as it throws its axe, reducing armour but increasing DEX. It will then draw out a sword to continue fighting. This is a Reaction ability. (It happens as soon as the requirements are met, regardless of turn order.) -Charmless: You cannot attempt to seduce or use CHA rolls to influence this creature. It is a suit of armour, seriously, what do you expect?! (Both Forms) -Life Aura: This unit heals 1/10th of its remaining health (rounded down) at the beginning of each of its turns. Silver Rank The strongest of all Dark Knuckles, the Silver Ranked can only be summoned by the most powerful of dark magicians. Exceedingly strong at first and only able to get stronger as the battle wears on, be wary before engaging these things in a duel. Interestingly, they are the only kind of Dark Knuckle known to talk and communicate during battle. Stats First Form Second Form Abilities -Gravity: This units attacks ignore Armour. Because GRAVITY. (Both forms) -Transformation: When this unit's health is reduced to 32 or lower, it will roar in rage and counter-attack the one who dropped its health to that point, the heavy armour burning away. It does not throw its axe away but does attack more often by becoming a Reaction based unit. (Every time an action is taken against this unit, it takes a turn immediately after the current one ends. If two turns pass without actions being taken, it gains a turn regardless.) -Bloody: If this unit deals 6+ damage in one attack, it has a 50% chance to cause 1 bleeding damage per turn. This damage can stack. If this unit deals 8+ damage instead, it has a 75% chance to cause bleeding. (Both Forms) -Mutilation: If this unit deals 8+ damage in one attack, it has a 50% chance of removing a limb and marking the target as Mutilated. If it deals 12+ damage, it is a 100% chance of removing a limb and marking the target as Mutilated. Mutilated units take 2x bleeding damage, and deal -2 damage with all attacks. Mutilation can stack if the target is unlucky enough.(Second Form only) -Immortal: If an attack would one-hit kill this unit or deal more damage than its maximum health, it will survive with 1 hp. This includes multi-hit skills. (Both Forms) -Charmless: You cannot attempt to seduce or use CHA rolls to influence this creature. Suits of Armour=/=Love interest (Both Forms) -Bloodlust: As this unit takes damage, it will transition between stages of Bloodlust. Category:Demon Category:Enemy